Christmas Miracle
by Our Guild
Summary: A depressed Rangiku receives a Christmas miracle.


**Author's note: Sup peeps. Minion here. This is my final fic of the year. I managed to release one once a month and am rather proud of it. However, you might not hear from me in a while due to me working on some multi-chapter fics. I have no idea how long they'll take but considering that all the ones I have previously been writing were deleted along with my hard-drive… Yeah… Anyway, I wanted to make a nice, happy ending for this year. No body owns anything canon. Read, enjoy, review, and Merry Christmas everybody!**

Christmas Miracle

Rangiku Matsumoto had a very tiring life. It wasn't really one thing in particular, but rather a combination of multiple things that made the buxom shinigami so exhausted, both physically and mentally. The first was her job as a lieutenant of squad ten. That had an enormous amount of work in it to begin with. Much less having to deal with the war's aftermath. That was another thing that was taking her energy. The entire force of the Shinigami Court Guard Squad recently just finished fighting a war against the forces of a traitor named Sosuke Aizen, the former captain of the squad five. He and two other traitors gathered an army of Arancar and hollows to attack the Soul Society. The winter war, as it was called, had many casualties, including the majority of the Arancars, and the two traitors.

Rangiku used the term lightly to describe the men who assisted Aizen. First there was Kaname Tousen, the former captain of squad nine. The blind captain only wanted the path of least bloodshed and was swayed by Aizen's words. The one she had refused to truly believe was a traitor was Gin Ichimaru, the former captain of squad three and the former love of her life. Everyone else had branded him a traitor as he left. She knew better. Especially from his apologetic look that he gave her when he first left. That definitely increased her stress level. Finally, during the great battle in which Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the some of the Espada tried to attack Karakura town and the Shinigami fought back. After a tough battle, Gin betrayed Aizen and tried to kill him for her sake. With all rights, he should have killed him, both stabbing and poisoning Aizen in the heart. However, not only did Aizen survive, but he also murdered Gin. Thankfully, the Soul Society hero, Ichigo Kurosaki, who sacrificed his powers to defeat Aizen. Rangiku was one of the Shinigami who were pressing on helping the boy regain his powers, however, most of the higher-ups were denying it on account of giving the boy a "normal life".

If Rangiku wasn't in the mood she was in at the moment, she would laugh at that statement.

Finally, what was making her tired was her constant acting. Since the death of Gin, she hadn't felt happy at all. She had lost all her cheerfulness and bounciness. Of course, she hadn't let anyone else know that. Everyone else was also grieving and didn't have time to deal with her. That's why she faked that she was her same old self. It was all an act that could fooled most, if not all of the Soul Society.

Worst of all, it was Christmas now.

Rangiku looked around the house she once lived in with Gin. It had a tree that was decorated with ornaments and lights. There was lights hung up on the outside that lit up the snow covered area. A reef was hung on the door. A fire warmed the room that had no other light. Rangiku herself was in a white bathrobe, holding a cup of hot chocolate. A stocking hung above the fireplace. To Rangiku, it was a pretty sad sight. Just looking at it made her depressed even more. It was just her alone. Sure she could have called Izuru, Shuhei, and Toshiro to come over, but she didn't have the energy to give her false cheerfulness.

She gave a small smile. Toshiro Hitsugaya may have been her captain and just a kid, but he understood her. He was like an older, younger brother that she got to annoy but they could lean on eachother's shoulders if they needed. Maybe she should invite him over. It would at least distract her from missing-

*knock knock*

Rangiku was broken out of her thoughts by someone at her door. Maybe her captain came without her invitation. That was unusual. She opened the door and gasped.

"Hey there Ran-chan. Howya doing?"

In front of Rangiku stood the object of her affection, Gin Ichimaru, somehow alive. He was in his regular shinigami garb, however his coat looked different. She couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"G-gin! How!"

"Er. Can I come inside first? It's kinda cold out here."

"S-sure. Come on in."

Rangiku held the door open as Gin walked in. She then noticed what was off about his coat. The symbol on his back was not the symbol for three like his original one. Instead, it had a diamond shape on the back with four four-point stars in side of it.

"That symbol. What is it?"

Gin frowned.

"That's all part of the story Ran-chan."

He sat down and Rangiku quickly got him a cup of hot chocolate and they both sat down in front of the fire.

"So. I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

Gin said.

"Well, I kinda passed out. When I woke up, I found myself being healed by some guy with weird hair. Turns out, he was a member of the legendary Zero division. I was brought before the Soul King. I thought it was to punish me. Ya know? Instead, he said that my attempt on Aizen-teme's life was admirable and asked for me to become a member of his guard. I kinda had to say yes. I was allowed to visit you for a bit but I can't stay long."

Rangiku frowned.

"How long."

Gin sighed.

"A night at the most."

Rangiku sighed.

"Will I ever be able to see you again?"

Gin smiled a true smile at her.

"Of course you will. I will always come back for you. You are my Ran-chan after all. I will always be protecting you."

Rangiku gave a tired smile.

"Okay."

"Now. Let's make the best of our Christmas."

Gin said, leaning forward, capturing Rangiku's lips in his own.

It was enough to rekindle the fire in Rangiku that had gone out. Even if he couldn't be there all the time, it was still enough. She knew he would always love and protect her.

And that was the best Christmas present she could ask for.


End file.
